


Wujku Hiroki!

by alienacja



Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M, i cukru, obyczaj, rodzinnie, trochę humoru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia w której siostra Hide-zou ma małego synka, który w pewne piątkowe przedpołudnie trafia niespodziewanie pod skrzydła Hide-zou, a Hiroki chcąc lub nie i tak będzie brał w tym udział...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wujku Hiroki!

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka ma niewiele do dodania, poza tym, że świetnie się bawiła podczas tworzenia tego tekstu ;) Mam nadzieję, że komuś jeszcze przypadnie do gustu :)

Po niemal trzech tygodniach wytężonej pracy, nadchodzący weekend zapowiadał się wyjątkowo dobrze. Hiroki minął główne wejście w budynku, gdzie znajdowało się mieszkanie jego przyjaciela i jednocześnie od kilku lat kochanka, by wreszcie skierować się w stronę schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętra. Nucił sobie pod nosem melodię nad którą ostatnio pracowali, a która z nieznanych mu bliżej przyczyn nie chciała opuścić jego głowy od porannych nagrań. Teraz była zaledwie tłem, mimo wszystko stałym i dość przyjemnym w to słoneczne popołudnie. Od dawna już niemalże utarło się, że większość wolnych dni spędzali z Hide-zou sami. Zazwyczaj po prostu zostawali w domu, to jednego, a to drugiego mężczyzny, by we własnym towarzystwie na chwilę zapomnieć o dalszej pracy i obowiązkach. Ten weekend miał być dokładnie taki sam, a plan ten trwał aż do chwili, gdy perkusista wbiegł na czwarte piętro, zbliżył się do odpowiednich drzwi i nacisnął dzwonek. Pół minuty później, uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach, gdy drzwi się uchyliły, a tuż przed nim stał jakiś mały, tak na oko pięcioletni chłopczyk.  
\- Wujek Hiroki!  
Dziecko wydarło się radośnie i jak gdyby nigdy nic, podbiegło, by ostatecznie przytulić się do stojącego nadal w tym samym miejscu i prezentującego wyjątkowo głupią minę mężczyzny. Przez moment radość dziecka obejmowała jedynie ściskanie nogi perkusisty, bo nigdzie więcej nie miał szans dosięgnąć, ale wreszcie ten otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia, kucnął i objął chłopca porządnie, starając się jednocześnie nie rozbić trzymanej w reklamówce butelki czerwonego wina.   
I niczym wisienka na tym torcie, chwilę później w progu pojawił się również Hide-zou. Ubrany w czarne spodnie od dresu i zwykłą bawełnianą koszulkę, prezentował dla odmiany minę pełną niepewności.  
\- Hej, Hiro. Jesteś już... - mruknął i żeby przydać się na cokolwiek, odebrał od przyjaciela siatkę z zakupami.  
\- Jestem. A ty jak widzę nie sam. - Hiroki posłał mu uważne spojrzenie, powstrzymując się od pytań przynajmniej jeszcze przez moment.  
\- Moja siostra musiała pilnie wyjechać i nie miała z kim zostawić Kena. Zapytała, czy mógłbym się nim zająć...  
\- Jak długo? - Hiroki uśmiechnął się i spróbował wyprostować, nadal trzymając uszczęśliwionego chłopca na rękach.  
\- Do jutra. Najpóźniej po obiedzie przyjedzie go odebrać.   
Cisza, która nastała nie została przerwana przez żaden dźwięk aż do momentu, kiedy Ken najwyraźniej znudził się badaniem długiego kosmyka włosów perkusisty, niby zaznajomiony z tym zjawiskiem nie tylko u własnej matki, ale mimo wszystko nadal było to w jakiś sposób fascynujące u obcych, lub prawie obcych ludzi.  
\- Wujku, pobawisz się ze mną? - zainteresował się, próbując jednocześnie wyswobodzić z mocnego uścisku.  
Hiroki postawił go na ziemię i mruknął twierdząco, by patrzeć jak chłopiec niczym strzała wbiega znów do mieszkania.  
\- Wujku?! - zapytał cicho, zerkając z poważną miną na młodszego muzyka.  
\- On tak teraz nazywa wszystkich. - mruknął Hide-zou równie cicho - A ciebie po prostu pamięta i kiedy powiedziałem, ze wpadniesz...  
\- No tak. A wpuścisz mnie w ogóle do środka, czy to ostatni dobry moment na odwrót?  
Gitarzysta uśmiechnął się i przepuścił go w drzwiach. Ledwie je zamknęli, kiedy pochylił się i pocałował starszego mężczyznę na powitanie.  
\- Przepraszam. - szepnął zaraz po tym jak przerwali pieszczotę - Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, wiem, że mieliśmy być sami, ale nie miałem kiedy. Muszę go stale mieć na oku i...  
\- Wujku Hiiiroki! - dobiegło ich zniecierpliwione wołanie z pokoju.  
Perkusista prychnął śmiechem, ściągnął szybko buty i bez dalszej zwłoki udał się do pomieszczenia obok. Które przypominało sklep z zabawkami w którym nikt od dawna nie sprzątał.  
\- Hide-chan jak długo on już u ciebie jest? - zapytał zdumiony, odwracając się na moment do gitarzysty.  
\- Od jakichś... pięciu godzin? - młodszy mężczyzna zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegarek - Ale ten bałagan zrobił w pierwsze piętnaście minut, nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem...  
Hiroki nie skomentował, zwracając uwagę, że Ken zajęty był aktualnie stawianiem wieży z klocków, więc chcąc nie chcąc, zbliżył się i przykucnął obok tej całej rozgrzebanej budowy. Sam miał dwie siostry, ale praca, którą od lat wykonywał generalnie uniemożliwiała mu częste kontakty z ewentualnym potomstwem. Był z tego po cichu zadowolony, sam nigdy nie planował starać się o własne dzieci. A od kiedy byli z Hide-zou nieco bliżej niż z resztą zespołu, prawdopodobieństwo zabawy klockami z pięcioletnim chłopcem zmalało niemal do zera, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Cała sprawa nie plasowała się może w granicach tych zupełnie nie do wytrzymania, szczególnie w momencie, kiedy Hide-zou podał mu puszkę z zimnym piwem, dla małego przynosząc sok, a już w ogóle nie miał prawa narzekać, kiedy widział chłopca chyba trzeci raz w życiu, przy czym po raz pierwszy Ken był zawiniętą w becik, płaczącą fasolką i w ogóle nie mogło być mowy o jakimkolwiek bliższym i dłuższym kontakcie. Niemal zapomniał o jego istnieniu, natomiast obecnie ta sytuacja nieco tylko go przerastała. Minuty jednak mijały spokojnie i nawet we względnej ciszy, bo najwyraźniej chłopiec upatrzył sobie perkusistę na nowego przyjaciela, czego nijak nie można było porównać do płaczu i wrzasków, kiedy to Hide-zou próbował zmusić go do czegokolwiek, od zjedzenia przekąski, aż po uprzątniecie chociaż części zabawek z podłogi.   
\- Nie wiem jak ty to robisz, ale nie przestawaj. - mruknął gitarzysta zrezygnowany, kiedy obaj na moment zniknęli w kuchni - Mnie zaraz łeb pęknie od tych wrzasków.  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się i korzystając z chwili spokoju, objął swojego partnera, głaszcząc go delikatnie po plecach.  
\- Po prostu z nim nie walcz, Hide-chan. Przynajmniej do momentu aż nie będzie ci chciał domu wysadzić w powietrze... Poza tym przypominam ci, że z nas dwóch ty akurat planowałeś kiedyś potomstwo.  
\- Każdy się ma prawo pomylić, Hiro.   
Perkusista roześmiał się tuż przy jego uchu i poklepał go lekko w pośladek.  
\- Idziemy, Hide-chan, bo albo te bajki są tak fascynujące, albo zabrał się za sprawdzanie przy pomocy klocka co takiego siedzi w twojej konsoli...  
Gitarzysta drgnął i natychmiast wyswobodził z uścisku. Z niepokojem zerknął na zegar, który dość jasno sugerował jeszcze ze trzy godziny całej tej radosnej zabawy, nim wreszcie będą mogli położyć Kena spać w sąsiednim pokoju. Że też akurat jemu musiało się trafić tak aktywne dziecko w rodzinie...

 

 

Ledwie w całym mieszkaniu zrobiło się ciemniej, kiedy totalnie wykończony gitarzysta zasunął drzwi od małego pokoju, który zazwyczaj służył mu za pracownię, a obecnie był na szybko przygotowaną sypialnią dla Kena. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i zbliżył się do kanapy, gdzie siedział Hiroki i oglądał przyciszony program informacyjny. Widząc jednak, że młodszy mężczyzna siada obok, szybko wyłączył telewizor i przysunął się, obejmując swojego kochanka mocno.  
\- Teraz już z górki, Hide-chan. - szepnął mu do ucha, które następnie pocałował.  
Gitarzysta mruknął twierdząco i przesunął się tak, by móc sięgnąć po pocałunek. Już nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem obecność starszego mężczyzny cieszyła go aż tak bardzo. Zamruczał, pogłębiając pieszczotę, a jego myśli zwolniły, skupiając się już tylko na bliskości i dłoniach, które niespiesznie przesuwały się po jego ciele. I nie zmieniło się nic nawet wtedy, gdy Hiroki położył się wygodnie na plecach, ciągnąć za sobą młodszego mężczyznę, który niemalże się na nim położył, sięgając po kolejny pocałunek. Dłonie wsuwające się bez przeszkód pod materiał koszulki i palce muskające linię kręgosłupa. Hide-zou zamruczał, przerywając pocałunek i muskając wargami najpierw linię szczęki swojego partnera, a później bardzo powoli zagłębiając się coraz niżej w kierunku szyi...  
\- Wujku!  
Obaj podskoczyli jak porażeni prądem, omal nie spadając z kanapy. Hiroki prychnął, a później po prostu się roześmiał.  
\- Który? - wrzasnął w przypływie dobrego humoru, czując jak Hide-zou opiera czoło o jego ramię i wzdycha ciężko.   
Przez trzy sekundy trwała cisza, jak nic Ken próbował rozwikłać oczywisty problem większej ilości osób, które określał wujkiem.  
\- Wujku Hiroki!  
\- Czyli jednak ja. - mruknął perkusista, nadal rozbawiony - Puść mnie, Hide-chan, bo on tu zaraz przyjdzie i mu nie wyjaśnimy...  
Co z kolei sprawiło, że gitarzysta zaczął się śmiać i stoczył się z kanapy wprost na dywanik. Starszy mężczyzna powstrzymał się od komentarza, posyłając mu jednak szeroki uśmiech i starając się wreszcie podnieść. Kiedy dotarł do sąsiedniego pokoju, okazało się, że chłopiec leżał w pościeli w ciemności i ściskał pluszowego misia.  
\- Co się stało, Ken-chan? Czemu nie śpisz?  
Perkusista uklęknął obok zajętego przez dziecko futonu i pogłaskał go po głowie.  
\- Miałem... miałem zły sen. Śniło mi się, że mama nie przyjechała i...  
Jeszcze przez chwilę się powstrzymywał, ale ostatecznie wybuchnął płaczem. Hiroki westchnął i przysunął się by objąć go lekko i pozwolić się wypłakać.  
\- No już, to był tylko zły sen. Twoja mama na pewno jutro po ciebie wróci tak jak obiecała.  
\- Naprawdę? - chłopiec przetarł mokre powieki i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.  
\- Z całą pewnością, inaczej bardzo by za tobą tęskniła. A teraz połóż się i postaraj zasnąć.  
\- Chce mi się pić, wujku.  
Perkusista uśmiechnął się i potarmosił po włosach.  
\- Hej, Hide-chan? Masz jeszcze jakiś sok dla małego?  
Chwilę później pojawił się gitarzysta z soczkiem w kartoniku i podał chłopcu bez słowa.  
\- Wujku Hiroki, a ty też będziesz tu dziś spał? - Ken uwinął się dość sprawnie z odpakowaniem słomki i wbił ją w kartonik, by zaraz pociągnąć spory łyk napoju.  
Mężczyzna drgnął, ale biorąc pod uwagę godzinę, raczej trudno było wmawiać nawet dziecku, że ma jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, by wrócić do siebie.  
\- Hiroki-kun mieszka daleko, Ken-chan. - odezwał się Hide-zou, głaszcząc chłopca po włosach - Dlatego zaproponowałem żeby został do rana.  
\- I będziemy rano jedli we trzech śniadanie?  
\- Na to wygląda. A teraz daj ten kartonik i spróbuj jeszcze pospać. Jest bardzo późno.  
Tym razem bez sprzeciwów, chłopiec ułożył się znów wygodnie w futonie i zamknął oczy, ale obaj mężczyźni wyszli z pokoju dopiero, gdy się upewnili, że mały zapadł w mocny sen.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pośpi do rana... - westchnął Hiroki, kiedy znów mogli odezwać się nieco głośniej.  
\- Ja też już bym chciał, chodźmy do łóżka, Hiro.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy obaj leżeli obok siebie w sypialni gitarzysty. Zbyt zmęczeni na coś więcej poza kilkoma pocałunkami, ostatecznie zasnęli przytuleni.

 

 

Do sypialni już od dłuższego czasu wpadały promienie słońca, kiedy Hiroki mruknął nieco sennie, przetarł powieki i wreszcie rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Zazwyczaj w takich wypadkach miał okazję przyjrzeć się śpiącemu nadal gitarzyście, ale tym razem towarzyszył mu tylko pluszowy miś, usadzony stabilnie na drugiej poduszce. Hiroki zerknął na niego zaskoczony, nim wreszcie wygrzebał się z pościeli, założył na siebie spodnie i postanowił sprawdzić gdzie się podział jego partner.  
Obrazek jaki zastał w pokoju obok nie zaskoczył go jakoś szczególnie. Włączony telewizor nadawał właśnie jeden z odcinków Doraemona, a tuż przed ekranem na podłodze siedział zarówno Ken jak i jego nieco większa wersja w postaci Hide-zou. Obaj zapatrzeni w rozgrywającą się akurat akcję, zupełnie jakby zapomnieli o reszcie świata. Hiroki uśmiechnął się i niezauważony przeszedł do kuchni. Słyszał śmiech, kiedy przygotowywał dwa kubki kawy z mlekiem i wyciągał z lodówki gotowe porcje ryżowych kulek na słodko. To, że Ken nie posiadał się z radości oglądając przygody niebieskiego stworka, było całkowicie zrozumiałe, ostatecznie miał zaledwie pięć lat. Powód dla którego dokładnie ten sam rodzaj radości przejawiał jego niemal czterdziestoletni partner pozostawało tajemnicą, chociaż nie dziwiło perkusisty aż tak mocno jak można się spodziewać. Przyzwyczaił się, chociaż nigdy do tej pory młodszy mężczyzna nie zrywał się nad ranem tylko po to by włączyć telewizor. Zazwyczaj spędzali ten czas razem, ale najwyraźniej pojawienie się Kena podsunęło zupełnie nowe możliwości odnośnie sobotnich poranków. Hiroki nie miał nic przeciwko, ustawiając to co składało się na ich dzisiejsze śniadanie na zwykłej desce do krojenia i upewniając się, że całość jest dość stabilna, sam wrócił do pokoju.  
\- Wujku Hiroki, już nie miałeś koszmarów?  
Perkusista drgnął, powoli stawiając śniadanie tuż obok obu "chłopców".  
\- Koszmarów?  
\- No, tak. To dlatego spaliście w jednym pokoju, prawda? Zostawiłem dla ciebie misia jak tylko wstałem i zorientowałem się o co chodzi.  
Chłopiec uśmiechał się, dumny z siebie, a Hiroki posłał uważne spojrzenie gitarzyście, który spuścił wzrok. Wiedział oczywiście, najpewniej sam to zaproponował. Obaj nie mieli zazwyczaj problemu z mówieniem o sobie najbliższym znajomym, zresztą większość bezczelnie dziwiła się, czemu tak późno (Ruiza), ale istniał jakiś zestaw informacji, którymi lepiej jednak nie raczyć od rana pięciolatka. Poza tym, Hiroki miał dziwne przeczucie, że matka chłopca mogłaby nie być zadowolona z tego typu edukacji i koniec końców wszystko by spadło na Hide-zou.  
\- Tak, bardzo dobrze spałem. Dziękuję za misia, Ken-chan.  
\- Wiedziałem! - ucieszył się malec i wepchnął do ust ryżową kulkę, znów skupiając się na bajce.  
Przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut trwała względna cisza, przerywana ewentualnie wybuchami śmiechu i jak się okazało, również od strony perkusisty. Kiedy program się skończył, Ken pognał do zajmowanego przez siebie tymczasowo pokoju, by się przebrać.  
\- To chyba nie był dobry pomysł żebym zostawał, Hide-chan. Jeśli coś mu się wymsknie, twoja siostra ci nie da spokoju. - mruknął Hiroki, zbierając naczynia i kierując się w stronę kuchni.  
Gitarzysta poszedł za nim i kiedy już tam byli, przytulił się swobodnie do pleców swojego przyjaciela i pocałował go krótko w szyję.  
\- Żartujesz? Zginąłbym pod warstwą zabawek albo od jego wrzasków, gdybyś się nie pojawił. A moja siostra wie, że razem jesteśmy i wspomniałem, że wpadniesz.  
\- Co innego wpaść, a co innego leżeć nago w twoim łóżku z samego rana.  
\- To jeszcze dziecko, nie zrozumie... - Hide-zou wzmocnił uścisk, czując jak starszy mężczyzna wzdycha głęboko.  
Hiroki obrócił się i objął swojego partnera, uśmiechając się z zamkniętymi oczami. Stali tak jeszcze przez moment i dlatego nie zauważyli, że w progu kuchni stanął po cichu Ken i przyglądał im się zaciekawiony. Nim jednak tamci się od siebie odsunęli, czmychnął do pokoju i względny spokój przerwał dopiero odgłos wysypywanych kloców na podłogę.  
\- Wujku Hiroki!  
Obaj mężczyźni jak na komendę wybuchneli śmiechem, odsuwając się od siebie.  
\- Chyba mi będzie tego brakowało jak już wrócę do siebie. - odezwał się, nadal rozbawiony perkusista.  
\- Jak chcesz, to mogę z nim wpaść do ciebie następnym razem. - zaproponował Hide-zou, starając się zabrzmieć poważnie, ale zupełnie mu nie wyszło.  
Kiedy znów zajrzeli do pokoju, Ken w najlepsze zajęty był ustawianiem kolejnej wieży z kloców.  
\- Jak dorośniesz, Ken-chan, to sam będziesz stawiał nowe budynki w Tokio. - stwierdził Hiroki, siadając obok niego i przyglądając się zabawie.  
\- Też tak myślałem, wujku, ale zmieniłem wczoraj zdanie. - mruknął chłopiec i z wysuniętym koniuszkiem języka doczepiając wyżej kolejny klocek.  
\- Naprawdę? To co takiego chcesz robić?  
\- Jak będę duży, to też będę uderzał w bębny, jak wujek! Mama pokazywała mi takie występy w tych dużych salach... Nauczysz mnie, wujku, prawda?  
\- Perkusistą? - Hide-zou usiadł tuż obok nich na kanapie - A czemu nie chcesz grać na gitarze jak ja?  
Ken przyjrzał mu się uważnie w ciszy, nim wreszcie wyjaśnił.  
\- Tak jest lepiej. Mamusia mi pokazywała, że na scenie jest aż trzech gitarzystów. Perkusistów musi być mniej, bo wujek Hiroki gra zawsze sam, prawda?  
\- Prawda, ale Ken-chan, to nie dlatego, że perkusistów jest mało, tylko więcej nie potrzeba w jednym zespole. - wyjaśnił spokojnie Hiroki, nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
\- Trzech? - mruknął Hide-zou, zupełnie jakby nie brał udziału w rozmowie - Ja i Rui-chan...  
\- Tsune. - dodał Hiroki radośnie - I zlituj się nad nami, Hide-chan, nie tłumacz mu teraz na czym polega generalnie różnica, dobrze?  
Gitarzysta naburmuszył się, nie mówiąc już nic, co wywołało wybuch radości u jego partnera.  
\- Spokojnie. - mruknął siadając obok i klepiąc go lekko po udzie - Jeszcze mu się kilka razy odmieni, wczoraj były wieżowce, dzisiaj perkusja, a jutro obudzi się i pomyśli, że lepiej być pilotem. Też to przerabialiśmy.  
Tym razem gitarzysta jedynie mruknął twierdząco w odpowiedzi, sięgając po jeden z kolorowych kloców i przez moment obracając go w dłoniach, by ostatecznie ułożyć na szczycie coraz wyższej wieży, która rosła u jego stóp.

 

 

Ten moment musiał ostatecznie nadejść. Ken poderwał się z miejsca, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi, zostawiając obu mężczyzn w pokoju, gdzie oglądali jakiś program informacyjny. Bez zdziwienia, wśród radosnych okrzyków, Hide-zou usłyszał także głos starszej siostry, która najwyraźniej próbowała przetrwać powitanie własnego syna.  
\- Wcześnie jesteś. - krzyknął, nie planując w żaden sposób ingerować w sytuację.  
\- A i tak więcej czasu spędziłam w pociągach niż na załatwianiu samej sprawy, jak zawsze. - odezwała się, wchodząc wreszcie do pomieszczenia - O, Hiroki-san, witaj.  
Perkusista uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie, czym zwrócił na siebie znowu uwagę chłopca.  
\- Mamo, a wujek Hiroki nauczy mnie grać! Obiecał mi.  
\- Kolejny muzyk w rodzinie? - kobieta roześmiała się cicho - Najpierw przez kilka lat ktoś szarpał struny za ścianą, a teraz dla odmiany tłuczenie w bębny przez pół dnia, cudownie. Kochanie, a nie miałeś budować drapaczy chmur przypadkiem?  
Chłopiec jedynie pokręcił głową z determinacją świadczącą o tym, że już się zastanawia jak tu uzbierać na znów pierwszy zestaw, tudzież jak przekonać wujka żeby oddał mu chociaż jeden swój bęben...  
\- Napijesz się czegoś? - zapytał wreszcie Hide-zou, kiedy przekonali Kena by pozbierał chociaż część swoich zabawek znów do plastikowych pojemników.  
\- Może następnym razem, braciszku. Mam nadzieję, że młody nie dał ci za bardzo w kość, chociaż wyraźnie Hiroki-san zrobił na nim ogromne wrażenie. Nie pamiętam żeby ostatnim razem też był tak zafascynowany.  
\- Pożyczył mi nawet swojego misia, to poważne. - wtrącił Hiroki, nie uśmiechając się tym razem, co tylko rozśmieszyło rodzeństwo kolejny raz.  
Kiedy zdawało się, że absolutnie cały bałagan został uprzątnięty, a chłopiec ściskał w ramionach jedynie swojego misia, jego matka przeszła znów do przedpokoju, by pomóc synowi zawiązać buty. Ledwie jednak się z tym uporali, kiedy Ken zbliżył się znów do Hide-zou i z poważną miną wskazał, by ten ukucnął przed nim.  
\- Lubisz drugiego wujka, prawda? - zapytał znienacka, na moment przesuwając wzrok na misia, by znów spojrzeć na gitarzystę - Miał koszmary jak ja...  
\- Nie martw się, Ken-chan, nic mu nie będzie. - odparł wymijająco Hide-zou, zastanawiając się dokąd to niespodziewane zainteresowanie zmierza.  
\- Chciałem dać mu misia, ale powiedział, że powinienem go zatrzymać... Ale jeśli będzie miał znów koszmar, to możecie znów razem spać i się przytulać, prawda?  
Jego mina wyrażała pełną powagę dla tego co mówił i być może dlatego nie zauważył, że wszyscy dorośli wokół niego zamarli w idealnej ciszy. Hide-zou czuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie siostry i już wiedział, że mu nie odpuści, chcąc się dowiedzieć co obaj wyprawiali w obecności jej synka i czemu pozwalali mu na to patrzeć.  
Ledwie drzwi się zamknęły, kiedy perkusista wreszcie się odezwał.  
\- Mówiłem, że tak będzie - stwierdził spokojnie, ale jakoś brakowało temu zwyczajowej złośliwości - Herbaty?


End file.
